A Christmas To Remember
by Tsukimine-chan
Summary: Oneshot written for Christmas. OCxOC pairing.


Snow fluttered around the city of Neotopia ever so gently, landing softly on the frozen ground without even the slightest sound. The Christmas season was anticipated by all, many eagerly waited for eve to fade into day with time's never changing pace. The ice Kitsune, Koorime Yuki, was especially happy for this year. Ever since Kibaomaru lead the Dark Axis into her small village and destroyed it, she was alone for the holiday. However, this year was different. After wandering around the different worlds for 3 years, she'd finally found others who had dealt with similar problems and that had befriended her. There was one person in particular she admired the most; the kind prince of the Terian Kingdom, Shikimi Mikuru. He had saved her from being killed shortly after she fled her village, even when she was a complete stranger.

"He's just so nice to me..." the kitsune muttered quietly to herself, lost in her own thoughts as she gazed out one of the many windows the S.D.G. base had, watching as the snow danced in the air. Those there had thrown a party to celebrate the holiday season, inviting the rest without a single question. Only Shikimi's brother and the Emperor of Tera, Kage, decided not to attend. Most didn't trust him, as he was just recently found to be a traitor of the Dark Axis. A voice from behind her immediately shattered her thoughts.

"Are you having fun Koorime? You're staying away from everyone.." Koorime whirled her head around in surprise to discover it was none other than Shikimi, smiling at her like he always did. Her mind raced to find an answer.

"I-I am, thank you." she stammered, "I-I'm just not used to being around so many people is all.." She was sure her face was bright red when Shikimi stood few feet away beside her, his back leaning against the wall.

"I guess I should've known that, you're the shyest person I know. Though, that's far from a bad thing. I honestly wish more people were like that." Shikimi said, not noticing the girl's face grow redder from the of their other friends looked in on their conversation.

"Those two...I wonder what would happen if we tried an old holiday tradition on them?" one of them, Haruko, said to the other.

"What do you have in mind?" her robotic companion questioned, not knowing much about Christmas traditions of this world.

"Ah, I forgot you didn't know..here, I'll explain it." Haruko said and began to whisper the plan to her rather clueless friend.

"Wow, the snow looks just as pretty as I heard it was. Amazing.." Shikimi said in awe as he gazed out the window at the fluttering flakes. This was the first time the prince had ever seen snow, as it never fell in Tera, yet it reminded him of a certain person he knew. It was then that the berry-like plant decoration with spiked leaves began to dangle in between the two just inches above their heads. Koorime immediately looked at the ground as soon as she noticed, her face growing a deep red tint.

"Well now, look who's been caught under my little decoration!" Haruko said in amusement as she walked over to them, a slight smirk across her face. Shikimi glanced up at the mistletoe, rather confused, then back at the mist-controlling swordsman.

"I don't quite understand, care to explain?"

"That's right, you don't have a tradition like this in your world, do you? Well, to put it simply, whichever two people are caught underneath this little decoration must kiss; no excuses, no exceptions." Haruko explained to the prince. Shikimi's face soon grew it's own slight pinkish look. Him? Kiss Koorime? There was no way he could due such a thing to someone like her!

"W-wait a minute..!" Koorime stammered as she raised her head. However, she wasn't able to continue. Zakora had pushed Shikimi, who just barely caught himself from falling, into the ice kitsune, resulting in a kiss.

"Too late." Zakora said with her slightly robotic voice. Both of their faces turned a deep red color, Shikimi quickly backing away from her with his glasses fogged up, breaking the accidental kiss.

"I-I'm sorry Koorime! I didn't mean.." he stammered. Koorime could only stare at him in shock, covering her lips with her sleeves which normally would pass her fingertips, hiding them from view.

"Mission success." Haruko said, pleased with the result. This would most certainly be a VERY rememberable Christmas. It was good that Koorime's over-protective brother wasn't around to see. Shikimi would never hear the end of it if he was!

Tsuki: Seems pretty good. All critique, comments, and reviews are accepted! Well, besides flaming..


End file.
